


Captivate

by IcyStarlight



Series: Voltron Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon, M/M, Rated T for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyStarlight/pseuds/IcyStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is called the king of contests and Keith does not believe it till he sees it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captivate

It was probably around the time that Keith saw Lance appear on stage that he knew the trainer who had declared them rivals was not lying about being the contest king. Lance had yet to even call out his pokemon but just from the way he walked out on stage it was obvious that Lance knew what he was doing. The crowd around them seemed to drown out his own thoughts at how loud they cheered for Lance. Or maybe it was Pidge yelling too close to his ear.

Lance threw two pokeballs to the sky, “Neve! Lumi! Steal the show!” His Froslass and Glaceon appeared in a flash of light. The two pokemon looked fierce as if they were ready for battle. 

“Neve, Lumi, use ice beam on the ground!” Both pokemon shot blue beams of light at their trainer’s command and soon the stage was covered in a thin sheet of ice. “Now Lumi use Mirror Coat! Neve use powder snow!” 

A circle of transparent panels encased the stage as a light snow fell onto the ice inside the barriers which made it look like a snow globe. Lance took a step out off of the side platform and Keith noticed he was wearing ice skates. Slowly Lance circled around the makeshift ice rink, his skates leaving a weaving pattern on the ice surface. His black pants were tight and his shirt had small fringes of fabric that decreased in size as they went down his arms giving his twirls a wave like effect. 

“Lumi, use rain dance!” Snow mixed with rain as small water droplets coated the ice making it shine in the light. “Now Neve, use icy wind!” Lance’s Froslass called forth icy wind with turned the water droplets into small icicles in this air and combined with the swirling wind from Lance skating around, the icicles circled around the dome reflecting the light in a rainbow of colors like crystals. Lance winks at them as he skates by and Keith feels his face turn red because who knew Lance was this good? You would’ve never been able to tell from his attempts at hitting on girls. 

“Now for the finishing move – Neve, Lumi – use hidden power!” Both pokemon launched a glowing orb into the air which burst and negated the ice attacks already used, showering light as both snow, icicles, and ice rink seemed to melt away and vanish under hidden power. 

Lance bowed with his pokemon and the contest hall exploded into cheers. Keith felt himself clapping, still memorized but what he had just seen. Pidge and Hunk cheered loudly as Shiro, Coran, and Allura clapped. Allura yelled, “Way to go Lance!” That only made the performer turn towards the group and bow again. With a wink, Keith swore was directed at him, Lance walked of the stage with his pokemon. 

The others excitedly talked about the beauty of Lance’s performance as there was a break before the battle round, but Keith still stared dumbfounded at the stage. Was that really lance? The boy who had he had beaten in the Sinnoh league champions not too long ago? The same one who couldn’t flirt and told horrible puns? Was that really Lance McClain?   
The battle phase was nothing like Keith realized it would be. These pokemon were strong but not in a raw display of strength rather in the fact that they could injure their opponent with a move all still will making it look appealing and cool. Lance came out and totally destroyed his opponents not only in power but in beauty too. Keith never thought he would use beauty and Lance in the same sentence ever, but apparently today was changing everything Keith thought he knew about Lance. 

 

Afterwards the whole group was congratulating Lance on his ribbon win and Keith just kept staring at the boy in front of him trying to figure out if this really was Lance. He congratulated Lance on his win and was about to let porygons be porygons until Pidge decided to speak up.

“Oh by the way Lance, Keith was making goo-goo eyes at you the entire time just fyi.” Keith smacked them on the back of the head. “Ow!”

“No I was not. I was simply trying to figure out who this person is and what they have done with Lance.” That’s all it was.

 

“Oh so you were mesmerized by me?” Lance waggled his eyebrows at him and Keith stuffed a hand in his face.

“I just said I wasn’t!” Keith exclaimed.

“Alright but just to let you know, I’d do an encore for you anytime.” Lance winked at him again which made Keith’s face go bright red. “Wait shit, that line’s for the ladies what am I doing?” 

 

“Well it’s about time you two.” Hunk muttered. 

“SHUT UP!” He and Lance yelled. The rest of the group’s laughter echoed into the distance as they laughed at his and Lance’s red faces. This was going to be a memorable performance.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: talk to me abt voltron on tumblr @imagine-nerd and i already have like three other drabble ideas rip me. There will be more of this au in the future too!


End file.
